LEGO Star Fox: The Video Game
LEGO Star Fox: The Video Game 'is a Lego Video Game based of the Star Fox games made by Nintendo. specificly Star Fox 64. It will be realsed by TT Games and Nintendo in 2017. Levels Easy Path Corneria Level 1. Title: Enter Star Fox The first level along all difficulty paths. This is Fox McCloud's homeworld. The team must fly over the ocean route to Corneria City, repel the invaders in the city, and proceed past it to fight a boss. *'Mission Complete: Go through this stage without saving Falco, save Falco without going through all the water arches, or let Falco say "Lets go!", ending in a fight with Granga (Meteo). *'Mission Accomplished:' Save Falco, fly through all arches, then fight the Attack Carrier (Sector Y). Meteo Level 2. Title: Into the Asteroid Field While progressing towards Venomian forces, the team encounters the asteroid belt of Meteo. Many enemy fighters lie in ambush along the way. *'Mission Complete:' Fight the Meteo Crusher (Fortuna/Fichina). *'Mission Accomplished:' Go through all blue warp rings and warp (Katina). Fichina Level 3. Title: Enter Star Wolf The Venomian army has taken over a base on Fichina and planted a bomb there. When Star Fox becomes aware of this, Star Wolf shows up, commencing the most dangerous dogfight so far - with a timed bomb preparing to detonate. *'Mission Complete:' Leave Star Wolf alone and let the bomb explode (Sector X). *'Mission Accomplished:' Take out Star Wolf and let Fox take care of the bomb (Solar). *Note: Fichina is mistakenly called Fortuna in the English version of the game. The actual Fortuna is actually an entirely different planet. Sector X Level 4. Title: Mystery of the Space Base Andross has built some secret weapon and used it to destroy the base at Sector X. You must find and destroy this secret weapon. This is the only level where you can go to an easy level, a medium level, or a hard level. *'Mission Accomplished (1):' Shoot and go through all four gates and warp (Sector Z). *'Mission Accomplished (2):' Take out Spyborg quickly (Macbeth). *'Mission Complete:' Slowly take out Spyborg and get Slippy slapped to Titania. Slippy crash-lands on Titania. Titania Level 5. Title: The Search for Slippy In order to rescue Slippy, you must use the Landmaster to navigate through the desert planet of Titania. After navigating through the desert, you rescue Slippy from one of Andross' bio-weapons and head to Bolse. Even if you beat Spyborg fast enough to save Slippy and ended up diverting here, the mission still focuses on searching for Slippy. *'Mission Accomplished:' Save Slippy and take out Goras (Bolse). Bolse Level 6. Title: The Last Hurrah You have to destroy the Bolse defense satellite in order to reach Venom. After taking down the shield that's guarding the core and the Invader III fighters, Star Wolf appears if Fox has not defeated them before on Fichina. If he did, he then just needs to shoot the many yellow spots on the massive enemy core and decimate the satellite. *'Mission Accomplished:' Destroy the Bolse satellite core. Medium Path Katina Level 3. Title: Reunion An assault is occurring on the central base on planet Katina. You must assist the Cornerian Army (led by Bill Grey) in defending the base. After destroying ten of the Invader II fighters, the enemy mothership appears to destroy the base. After the core appears, you have a short amount of time to dispose of it. *'Mission Complete:' The mothership's core is not destroyed in time and it destroys the base. (Sector X) *'Mission Accomplished:' The mothership's core is destroyed in time and the Mothership falls to the ground before exploding. (Solar) Solar Level 4. Title: Out of the frying pan... Solar is one of the two stars of Lylat (the other being the invisible central Lylat star). If you came from Katina, Bill helps you in the beginning by sending you powerups (commonly Supply Rings and Laser-Ups). The boss is some kind of enemy bio-weapon. Note that since you are flying above boiling plasma, the Arwings will take damage during the level. The amount and speed of the damage you receive is determined by how close you fly to the plasma. *'Mission Accomplished:' Take out Vulcain (Macbeth). Macbeth Level 5. Title: The Forever Train Macbeth is the closest planet to Venom. It appears as a mass-machinery planet. You must take out the base there. Your approach to the base is following a supply train in the Landmaster, towards the end of the level you travel past 8 switches that open the lock on the train tracks, (If you came from Zoness, Katt shoots two for you) with Falco taking one off your hands. *'Mission Complete:' Take out the entire train and the boss. *'Mission Accomplished:' Shoot all eight switches, then the switcher and the train will crash into the fuel bunker (Area 6). Hard Path Sector Y Level 2. Title: Fierce Melee A battle is occurring in Sector Y. General Pepper asks Star Fox to win it. This is the only level with three bosses. You fight two robot shoguns and one piloted Shogun. *'Mission Complete:' Get under one hundred points (Katina). *'Mission Accomplished:' Get one hundred points or over (Aquas). Aquas Level 3. Title: Terror of the deep This is the only level so far in the entire series where the Star Fox Team uses the Blue Marine. Fox pilots the submarine to search and destroy the bio-weapon, Bacoon, beneath Aquas' seas. *'Mission Accomplished:' Destroy the underwater bio-weapon (Zoness). Zoness Level 4. Title: Invasion Aftermath Andross's army has polluted Zoness's sea. You must find the leader and defeat him. You are assisted by Katt Monroe, who appears to know Falco. After destroying the enemy tanker fleet, Fox does battle with the pirate-like boss, Sarumarine. *'Mission Complete:' If you are spotted by any searchlight (including the ones beyond the base), Fox responds with "Uh Oh, have we been spotted?" and the searchlights will go red-orange and you will face more enemies. (Macbeth) *'Mission Accomplished:' If all searchlights are destroyed, there will be fewer enemies. (Sector Z) Sector Z Level 5. Title: The ambush of Great Fox While heading through Sector Z, the Venomian army sends six missiles towards the Great Fox. If you came from Zoness, Katt appears and helps to destroy one. If any of your teammates are not being chased by enemies, they also destroy one. *'Mission Complete:' Let one of the missiles hit Great Fox (Bolse). *'Mission Accomplished:' Destroy all six missiles (Area 6). Area 6 Level 6. Title: Through the middle This is the last outpost before you reach Venom. The Star Fox team flies straight through the middle of Andross' Defense Fleet. After making it through the 3 lines of defense, Fox destroys the planet crusher Space station named Gorgon before flying on to Venom. *'Mission Accomplished:' Destroy the planet crusher Gorgon. Final Stage: Venom Venom Arriving From Bolse Level 7. Title: Battle with Andross The Star Fox Team fights their way across the surface of Venom, through wave upon wave of enemy fighters. They fly through a temple, defeating a rock golem boss, before reaching Andross' base. Fox declares that he'll "go it alone" and plunges into the depths of the base, deep below the crust of Venom. At the end of a long tunnel, Fox fights Andross. Fox defeats him before fleeing the base as it begins to explode. However, it is revealed at the end of the credits that Fox only defeated an android form of Andross, and Andross' image is seen at the end laughing maniacally. Venom Arriving From Area 6 Level 7. Title: The Final Battle The Star Fox team flies down directly over Andross' base. Before they can enter, however, a disfigured Star Wolf team arrives in their new ships, the Wolfen II's. The Star Fox team is forced to fight them before they can proceed. After Star Wolf has been shot down, Fox declares that he'll "go it alone" and plunges into the depths of the base deep below the crust of Venom. Fox flies through a maze of tunnels and corridors before reaching Andross and fighting him. After destroying his disembodied hands and head, Andross' 'True Form' is revealed to be a gigantic brain with bio-mechanical eyes. Moving into all-range mode, Fox destroys the eyes and then the brain. As he dies, Andross declares that: "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" and then self-destructs. Fox screams at his impending doom, but, out of nowhere, the supposedly dead James McCloud appears to lead Fox out of the maze of tunnels. As they leave the base, James praises Fox's efforts before disappearing, leaving Fox to wonder if it really was his father or not. Adding to the mystery, if one pays close attention to the whole screen before the credits, one can see a light-source moving against the background of stars, like the lights that would be mounted on a spacecraft. After the credits, 'THE END' is displayed, indicating that this is the canonical end to the game Category:Video Games